Lives Intertwined Cannot be Unbound
by mindyracal
Summary: What happened to Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will after At Worlds End? Their lives will always be mingled whether they choose to believe it or not.
1. Prologue

**Characters:** POTC, OFCs

**Rating:** PG-PG13

**Summary:** What happens to Jack, Barbossa and Elizabeth after At Worlds End? Their lives will forever be mingled, whether they choose to admit it or not. ****A/N**** This is post AWE, nix the final scene after the credits.

**Disclaimer:** However much I would LOVE to claim my pirate crew, I cannot. Disney owns them, but I get to choose their course.

* * *

Sometimes in life we wonder what would happen if things turned out differently than we had expected. We wonder what we would have done differently to change the outcome of the events. Sometimes we decide that things happen for a reason and we wouldn't change a single thing.

People come and go in our lives. But one thing remains the same. They always are forever mingled with our memories. Some people we choose to try and forget, and sometimes we relish on the face that came into our lives. Some people are hard to read, others not. Some people are the best emotion lifters, some weigh us down with guilt, hatred, envy, loathing.

Once a name has been breathed upon your lips, a face burned in your memory, that person is always with you. No matter how you try to ignore the fact. Years may come and go before you ever think on that person ever again. But it will happen.

Lives intertwined cannot be unbound.


	2. Chapter 1

**Characters:** POTC, OFCs

**Rating:** PG-PG13

**Summary:** What happens to Jack, Barbossa and Elizabeth after At Worlds End? Their lives will forever be mingled, whether they choose to admit it or not. ****A/N**** This is post AWE, nix the final scene after the credits.

**Disclaimer:** However much I would LOVE to claim my pirate crew, I cannot. Disney owns them, but I get to choose their course.

* * *

The wind blew softly through her locks. She breathed in the fresh, salty sea air that floated up the cliff from the ocean. It tickled her nose.

The little village that she settled in was quaint, but the people were extremely welcoming. They, at first, questioned her as to why she was traveling alone. She told them that her husband had perished at sea and she needed to remove herself from her surroundings or she would have been reminded of him daily. The torment could only last so long. Her heart could only break so much.

The women of the village sympathized with her and the men offered to help her build a little house. She was humbled by their generosity. Little did they know that they had welcomed the Pirate King amongst their faces. She kept mum.

Elizabeth stayed with the minister and his wife until the house was built, furnished and supplied with what she needed. In return for lodging with the couple, she offered to help around the parsonage and the rest of the village until she moved into her new home.

They swapped stories. They told about how they landed in the little village of Andreas and Elizabeth animated events that happened to her when she was the governor's daughter in Port Royal.

"Such a long way from home, my dear," the Minister Smithson stated.

Elizabeth doted on memories of her father and of Will.

She unconsciously placed a hand on her abdomen. She forgot for just a moment that there was a little pirate growing inside her. And a blacksmith's son. Her eyes welled with tears at the thought of Will not being able to be there for her over the course of the next six months.

"Are you feeling well, Elizabeth?" Beverly Smithson asked. "Is the child causing you trouble?"

"No. I will be fine."

Beverly placed a warm hand on Elizabeth's arm. "In a few days time you will be able to walk into your new home. And you know if you need anything, anything at all, we will be there to help you."

"I know. And for that I am ever grateful."

Elizabeth wiped a tear from her cheek. Why was she crying? Pirate Kings didn't cry. No, but pampered governor's daughter's did. And she was both. She drew in a deep breath and stood from the table.

"If you beg my pardon, I do believe that I need some fresh air. I am going to go and visit Tanya."

"Alls well," Ronald Smithson said. "Go. Dinner will be ready at five. Tell her that so she makes it home in time."

Elizabeth nodded and headed out the door. She walked through the streets where she waved at neighbors. She stopped in front of the little two-story house where furniture was being ushered in.

"Miss Elizabeth!" came a friendly voice. "Is this couch to your liking?"

Elizabeth nodded. She walked up to the man and he walked her inside.

"It's almost ready for you to live in, ma'am. Would you like a tour?"

"That would be splendid."

The man walked her from room to room, pointing out things he thought would be of interest to her. She ran her hands along the pieces of furniture as she walked through. She stood at the kitchen table and visioned herself making many meals and having magnificent dinner parties where she entertained multitudes of guests. The rooms upstairs were of moderate sized. Her room was finally furnished. There was a little bassinet in the corner where her future child would lay its head. The room next door would be his or her room.

After she finished the tour, she continued on to the bakery where she was helping out part time to earn a little extra cash. She wanted to help pay back everyone that was helping her. They, after all, didn't know a single thing about her when she came to Andreas and they welcomed her with open arms.

The little bell dinged and a cheery voice greeted Elizabeth.

"Oh! It's just you, Lizzie! Thought that you might have been a customer. Things have been a little slow today. I am blaming the swell of rain that came through the evening. Everyone seems to be in lower spirits." She continued pulling bakery around the display case, creating a new scheme from the morning. "How's that baby of yours doing?"

"Awake. He's been giving me heartburn."

Tanya wrinkled her nose. "Nasty little bugger. So you think it's a boy, eh?"

"I am praying it's a boy. I want to name him William after his father, God rest his soul."

_God rest his sou_l, she thought. The poor man was now the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. And she carried around his heart in the chest that she told people her father had past on to her. How could they not hear his heart pounding through the walls?

"It's all right, dearie," Tanya comforted as she came around to the front of the display. She wrapped her arms around her friend and brushed her hand through her hair. "All things work themselves out in the end. Take me, for example. Had that pirate not brought me here, I would never have found two loving parents. Or you!"

Tanya was orphaned when she was five years old. Her parents had died of some unforeseen illness and left her to wander the streets. A baker saw her and took pity on her and taught her the trade. One day, in her little village of Lynth, pirates attacked and took what they wanted. Tanya wanted to see what all the commotion was about and saw men fighting men, women screaming through the streets and children crying. Before she knew it, she was hoisted up by two strong arms and carried away to a ship.

She fast became the favorite of the Captain and he treated her like his own daughter. He taught her sword fighting, map reading and sailor games. He read stories to her and held her when she was crying.

Even though it was bad luck for children and women to be on the ship, he still cared and loved her.

She became very ill one day and he ordered his crew to find land, any port, and seek a doctor. As he was carrying her in his arms, seeking help, he saw the Minister Smithson and pleaded that he take her. She was not well enough to survive on a ship, a pirate ship no less, and he wanted the best for her.

Minister Smithson agreed and the pirate gave him a large bag of coins. He kissed Tanya goodbye and she never saw him again. The minister and his wife raised and protected Tanya as if she were their own until the pirate came back to claim his daughter. He never did.

"You were lucky," Elizabeth chided. "Not all pirates are kind like that. I have had my fair run-ins with them. I know."

"So you say. You often cry out names in your sleep. Something about Jack Sparrow, Davey Jones, and Barbossa."

Elizabeth froze in her spot.

"I know who the mythical Davey Jones is, but I have never heard of the other two."

"They were...friends, of sorts. Jack more so. Barbossa was only a friend when you had something that he wanted. And even then he could turn on you."

"Pirates?"

"Yes."

"So you aren't the spoiled girl from Port Royal that you are letting everyone believe you are then?" She slyly smiled.

"I was. My father was governor and I came to know the pirates through turn of events. It's a long story to go into at the moment. I'm feeling a bit faint, so I am going to head back to the house. Oh, Ronald told me to tell you that supper will be ready at five. He expects you there."

"Yes, yes, yes. I know. I never show for dinner. Tell him I will be along shortly and I will wear my best dress just for him."

Elizabeth nodded, hugged her friend and walked out of the bakery. She crossed town and headed back to the parsonage. She looked around to see if the minister and his wife were in the wings and she was grateful they weren't. She wanted quiet.

She went up to her room, laid her head on the pillow.

Thoughts of Jack Sparrow filled her mind. Where had he gone after he rescued her? She remembered his last words to her, "Keep telling yourself that, darling."

"It never would have worked out between us," she whispered to herself. "Good man you were, Jack Sparrow. Are. Thank you for saving Will."

She pressed her hand against her stomach, feeling the gassiness turn about.

* * *

The months past and Elizabeth was fully moved into her home. She was delighted to go and do things as she pleased. It had been some time since she was able to just relax without someone questioning her or wanting to join her for anything.

On occasion, she invited the minister and his wife over for a grandiose spread of food. Tanya seemed to be over at least three times a week, which Elizabeth didn't mind. It was nice having a female companion once again.

Elizabeth grew large and the baby was getting heavy against her spine. She often walked with her hand pressed against the small of her back. The heat from the scorching sun didn't help things either when she was out working in the yard or running errands in the village. She was thankful, however, to not have to wear a blasted corset.

Often times she would walk to the cliff, look out at the horizon on the sea and pray that maybe Will would see her. She didn't understand why, even if he remained on the ocean, he couldn't see her. Even if it was for a day that she rowed out to the Dutchman to visit. If only she could see his face again. She missed him something terrible. So terrible that most nights she cried herself to sleep.

How was she to care for this child alone? Yes, she knew she had wonderful friends to help, but it wouldn't be the same without a husband.

And how would she go about telling her child that his or her father was the Captain of the Flying Dutchman and he was only allowed to step on land every ten years? He had a duty to ferry souls.

Oh yes, she could see it now. People would be coming up to her asking her what kind of nonsense she is teaching her child. He or she was telling all the other kids in town these stories, claiming they were true.

It would have been much easier had Will just died. Or didn't fight. He would still be here. She silently cursed Jack Sparrow for causing Will to stab the heart, killing Jones in the process, and sealing his fate to the Dutchman.

If she would have told Will that she loved him before the attack on Port Royal that day, none of this would have happened; the day that Commodore Norrington proposed. She could still be in Port Royal, a blacksmith's wife, daughter of the governor.

Things could have been so different.

Elizabeth gasped as she hunched over in pain. Her stomach felt like it was splitting in two. She looked out at the sea and screamed Will's name. If only he could hear her. If only he was able to make port and come on land. Just to hold her hand for a moment.

Knowing she wasn't going to be able to deliver this baby on her own, she painfully walked back to the parsonage. She knew that Beverly and Tanya would be there. The bakery had closed for the day and Beverly didn't have any sewing circles to attend.

She pushed open the door, screamed in pain as she felt the baby fall down some more.

"Beverly! Tanya! Help!" she screamed as she crawled into the house.

"What's all the-Lizzie!" Tanya yelped as she moved under Elizabeth's arms. "Mom! Lizzie's having the baby!"

Beverly came flying around the corner, fluttered her hands in the air and helped Elizabeth up to her room.

"Tanya, quickly, fluff the pillows. Elizabeth, I am going to need you to sit up and spread your legs. That's it, dearie."

Elizabeth cried in pain. "It's coming!" She clenched her fists in the bed sheets, trying hard not to push.

"Tanya, hurry. Get me some clean towels, a scissors and a basin of water. Now, child!"

Tanya flew down the stairs and grabbed the supplies requested by Beverly. She came back up and held on to Elizabeth's hand. Tanya wiped Elizabeth's brow and provided her with a glass of water.

"All right, Lizzie, push," Beverly coaxed. She pushed Elizabeth's legs further apart when she felt her squeeze them against the pain. "Just a little more, the head's coming. Okay, relax."

Elizabeth slammed her head against the pillow for a minute and caught her breath. She closed her eyes and tightened her mouth when she felt another contraction. She pushed until Beverly told her to relax. They repeated this process until Beverly was able to pull the baby out.

"Beautiful work! Wonderfully done, child!"

Beverly took the baby and cleaned it off. She brought it back over to Elizabeth who was slowly regaining a normal breathing pattern.

"He's a boy. A beautiful, healthy baby boy."

Elizabeth took him from Beverly's arms and cradled him close. She ran a finger over his mouth and felt his arms move against her. She looked up at Beverly and silently thanked her for her help.

"William," she whispered. "Just like his father."

"That is a splendid name," Beverly said. "Tanya, help me gather the mess. I think we should let mother and son have some time. We shall be back up in a little while to check on you, dear."

"Thank you for everything, both of you," Elizabeth whispered.

She watched her son wriggle. She listened to him coo. She folded him into her arms and kissed his tiny forehead. She couldn't take her eyes off the precious little Pirate Prince. He was perfect in every way.


	3. Chapter 2

**Characters:** POTC, OFCs

**Rating:** PG-PG13

**Summary:** What happens to Jack, Barbossa and Elizabeth after At Worlds End? Their lives will forever be mingled, whether they choose to admit it or not. ****A/N**** This is post AWE, nix the final scene after the credits.

**Disclaimer:** However much I would LOVE to claim my pirate crew, I cannot. Disney owns them, but I get to choose their course.

* * *

He waited until the coast was clear. Too often had he been caught and he had had enough. Didn't people realize who he was? He wasn't supposed to get caught. But he still managed to anyway.

He found his way into a little shop and stopped as he set foot inside. He swayed and looked around.

At least, if anything, he found a shop where he could "borrow without intention of returning" some parchment and ink. He was always in need of that for his logs.

He pretended to be looking for something in particular amongst the books. He "ah-ha'd" when he saw the "one" he was looking for and flipped through the pages. When he was displeased with what the writing had to say, he threw the book over his shoulder and began browsing some more.

"May I help you with something, sir?"

Jack lazily turned and looked at the frail man.

"Just browsing," he slurred. "Waiting for me ship to be stocked."

"Shouldn't you be in the tavern then? Isn't that was pirates do?"

Jack furrowed his brow and pouted.

"What makes you think I'm a pirate?"

"Just a hunch. If there is anything you need, let me know."

Jack bowed. "Thank you. If I feel inclined to acquiesce your request, then I shall approach you with my concerns and queries."

The man looked at Jack skeptically and went about his business.

When Jack saw that the coast was clear, he pocketed a small jar of ink and a quill.

"You lack in the writing utensils," he said strolling up to the counter. "How am I to put to hand the thoughts brewing about if ye have no instrument that I can acquire to writ what is in me mind?" He shook his finger at the man. "Shame."

"Let me check my back stock. I'm sure that I have something there for you, sir."

Jack watched as he headed behind a door. He noticed a little satchel of money on the counter. He smirked, picked it up and stuffed it into his shirt. He patted it as he sauntered out the door.

"Foolish bugger. Now, I need to get me some rum."

Jack walked off to the little alley close to the port. He could tell that he was heading into the lower ranking area of the town.

He dodged drunken men laughing and hanging on women. He wandered the little street till he found the familiar sign hanging above the door.

"Well, if it ain't the famous Cap'n Jack Sparrow."

Jack moseyed on into the tavern and walked up to the woman who greeted him. She was petite with dark, brown hair. It was piled high on her head in intricate curls. She wore a dress of ruby red, tight at the waist, full at the skirt.

"Bella," he flirtatiously slurred.

She narrowed her eyes and slapped him across the face. She harrumphed, placing her hands on her hips.

"What was that for, love?" he asked as he placed a hand on the burning sting on his cheek.

"You promised you would write to me. I haven't received a letter in all the time that you had been gone. You are a bloody pirate!"

"How can I scribe you when I have nothing to scribe with?" He pulled out the ink well and quill. "You spy this? I recently attained this from a quaint little shop and now I will be able to pen my thoughts and desires to you, dearie, when things go erroneous on the ship."

"Oh, Jack," she smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek."I cannot be mad at you long."

He pulled her into his arms and dipped her. He saucily smiled at her and she giggled. He leaned in close as if to kiss her.

"Now, woman. Get me a pint. I'm parched."

He pulled her back up again and walked away. She stood there dazed and bewildered. Her confusion quickly turned to anger and she stomped her foot.

"You are despicable, Sparrow!"

He kept walking, without looking back, and waved a hand in the air. He pulled a pint of rum off a tray from a passing barmaid and sat at a table in the back corner. He let the liquid slide down his throat and slammed the glass on the table. He motioned for the barmaid to come over.

"Ye might as well leave that whole tray here, lass. I'll be awhile."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes and took his empty glass.

When she walked away and he knew that he was not to be disturbed, he dug into his jacket and pulled out a piece of parchment. He unrolled and glanced at it. He turned the pieces until he saw the Aqua de Vida, The Fountain of Youth. It was going to be much easier trying to study the map without the continuing bounding of the dinghy over the waves.

He truly missed his Black Pearl. He cursed Mr. Gibbs for falling asleep on the dock with his teddy bear. He let Barbossa sneak away with the ship while Jack had his folly with Scarlett and Giselle.

Now, he floated on the waves in a dinghy. A dinghy. What kind of grand entrance could he make this time? He smirked at his thoughts and shrugged knowing full well that he had travelled in far worse; a casket using a dead man's leg as an ore. He shivered at the thought.

"When I see you again, Gibbs, it's the brig for you for a day or two," he murmured.

He looked over the map, studying its symbols and drawings. _It couldn't be that easy_, he thought. _ It couldn't just be floating out in the middle of the ocean, just waiting for someone to come along and take it._  
Jack pulled out his compass. He closed his eyes and thought hard.  
"I know what I want. I know what I want, I know what I want," he chanted.

He looked at the compass and saw the needled spinning.

"Bloody hell!" he roared, slamming the compass on the table.

A few heads turned with disgruntled looks.

Jack glowered, raised his hands at his sides and mouthed "what?" They all turned back to their business.

"That's what I thought." He went back to the map. "Not this bloody again. Can't you ever just decide what you bloody want, you stupid, filthy, mangy, codswallop piece of dung!" he grumbled as he shook the compass hard in his hands.

He opened it back up again and saw that the needle still continued to spin. He rolled his eyes back in his head, slumped in the chair and put the compass back on the table. He finished the rest of his rum and put the things back on his person.

"Guess it's back to Tortuga to see if there are still any bloody decent sailors that would be willing to commandeer a ship."

He got up from the table and left a hefty tip. He sauntered through the maze of pirates and sailors to the exit.

"Oi! Sparrow!"

He stopped in his tracks, grimaced and turned.

"Yes...Bella?" he hesitated, smiling sweetly, waiting for a smack on the face.

"Not even a good bye kiss, then, for me? You didn't even as so much say hello."

"Hello, good bye," he said in a sweeping bow.

He raised his eyes and smirked at the narrowed gaze staring him down.

"Pirate!"

"You are quite right, dearie!" he shouted sarcastically, pointing to her. He turned on his heel and walked out the door.

He heard a glass smash against the doorframe close to his head and kept walking.

* * *

Barbossa lifted the parchment in the air to show the crew what they were after. His smile faded as he looked through the hole in the parchment.

"Sparrow," he said under his breath.

"Yes, Captain, we do feel that we should have some grievance for taking the Pearl away from Captain Sparrow again. It wasn't right," Ragetti murmured, twirling his wooden eye between his fingers.

"Not right, you say?" Barbossa countered. He slammed the ruined parchment against the ship. "I'll tell you what's not right, then. What's not right, is having me crew feel the need to go all noble when Jack Sparrow himself is a lying, conniving, scheming, treacherous snake."

"But, beg pardon, sir," Ragetti stammered. "The Pearl really is Cap'n Jack's ship. So, in all reality, we should be going back to get him."

Barbossa steadily walked up to the five men standing before him.

"Is that the way you feel then, Master Ragetti? How would the rest of the trip in the brig with no food, no water, not even a speck of daylight to brighten your mood do ye? Or, we could throw you overboard and let the sharks have their way with ye. What say you to that, then?"

Ragetti swallowed hard. He shifted his eyes between his mates looking for them to help him out. Pintel held his eyes wide in fear and faintly shook his head as a sign that he wasn't going to get involved.

"Tis not a good hypothesis, then?"

"You are precise in your thinking, Master Ragetti. So, if you would please, if you still want to live, I suggest you get back to work on the ship."

"Aye, Captain."

Barbossa watched as the men rambled down the stairs to their stations. He turned back to the slowly fading shoreline. He was surprised that Jack hadn't come back to get the ship. It seemed that spending time with the women was more to his liking. He smirked at the thought of Gibbs passed out cold on the dock. So much for a first mate then.

"Oh, who's a good boy?" he asked the little monkey on his shoulder in a childlike voice. "You are. Yes, you are. Oh, my good little boy."

He raised his head as he peered out to the open sea. He thought a good pilaging of Spanish ships would do the crew good, then back to Tortuga in a few months time to replenish their perishable supplies.

"Raise the sails! Put the wind in them, boys!" he bellowed. "I want full speed to Starboard. Let's get us some treasure, lads!"

They all pumped their fists in the air and hollered out cries of cheer.


	4. Chapter 3

**Characters:** POTC, OFCs

**Rating:** PG-PG13

**Summary:** What happens to Jack, Barbossa and Elizabeth after At Worlds End? Their lives will forever be mingled, whether they choose to admit it or not. ****A/N**** This is post AWE, nix the final scene after the credits.

**Disclaimer:** However much I would LOVE to claim my pirate crew, I cannot. Disney owns them, but I get to choose their course.

* * *

Jack stood slowly in the little boat and lowered his sail. He stood proudly, hand on the mast and confidently raised his chin in the air. He darted his eyes across the men laughing and pointing at him. He pursed his lips and clenched his jaw.

_How is it that the great Captain Jack Sparrow always found himself in these situations?_, he thought to himself.

He let the boat roll across the waves until he was close enough to jump off and walk on the pier. He straightened his hat and glanced forward, hand on his sword.

Making his way into town, he headed to the Faithful Bride. He knew he could find good company and a satisfying drink. He smiled to himself when he saw two figures with their backs turned to him. At once, he knew who they were. They were nigh inseparable.

Slowly, without trying to make a sound, he walked up to them. He placed his hands on their waists and poked his head between theirs.

"What say you fine ladies come and take a drink with me?"

They jumped at his touch and turned to look at him. The blonde rolled her eyes while the redhead smirked. They pulled themselves away from his grasp and walked forward.

"Oh, do come now, dearies! I meant no harm!" he said as he followed them.

They stopped in their tracks and turned to him.

"The last time that you were here, you promised us a ride on your ship and you produced- what did he call it again, Scarlett?-oh, yes. A dinghy. So much for that ride on your magnificent vessel then," Giselle replied with an annoyed air.

"Yes, and you left us with Gibbs," Scarlett whimpered.

"Who started talking about sea turtles of all things," Giselle said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, Gibbs has gone a little to the heat, if you know what I mean," Jack explained, rolling his finger in the air next to his temple. "Seems the years at sea have played with his brain."

Scarlett placed a hand on her hip.

"He said that _you_ were the one that road the sea turtles. That's about as far fetched as the story of you having a ship, Jack."

Jack smirked and splayed his hands at his sides.

"Darling, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he cooed. "Am I not allowed to have legends about me being birthed? But that, my dear, was not a lore. It was all in truth."

Jack swayed a little in his spot waiting for them to respond. When he saw that they defiantly stood waiting for him to come up with a better explanation than that, he let his smile fade and dropped his arms to his sides.

"Fine. Believe what you want, loves. But," he said as he flirtatiously drew closer to them, "you can't deny that you don't want to spend some quality time with this captain then, aye?"

The women felt Jack move his eyes over their upper bodies. When he returned his gaze to their eyes, they couldn't help but let the agitation boiling inside subside. They looked to each other in agreement.

"Fine. Just for a little while," Giselle replied.

Jack clapped his hands together and smiled. "Wonderful! Now," he moved between them and placed his hands on the smalls of their backs and ushered them into the Faithful Bride. "Let's get me some rum."

They walked into the the bar and Jack moved them to a table off to the side, away from a fight that just broke out. He pulled Scarlett out of the way of a flying stein. She gasped and then giggled when she saw what he moved her from.

"Why, Captain Jack Sparrow has gone all gentlemanlike rescuing ladies from flying objects," she swooned.

"Don't think that I"ll do it again. I don't want my reputation to be tainted as a pansy."

He pulled the chair out for Scarlett. She held her head high, lifted her skirts so the hem came off the ground and slowly lowered herself into the chair.

"Then you shouldn't do such things as this, Jack."

"Consider it a peace offering." He walked over and pulled the chair out for Giselle. He placed a light kiss on her cheek.

Giselle smirked at Scarlett's glare. Jack watched the two women competing over him and he was satisfied with his actions.

"I shall return," he smiled as he bowed. He walked away and headed to the bar.

"He likes me better, you know," Giselle commented, playing the her curls. She dreamily watched as Jack swayed away.

"No, he doesn't," Scarlett bantered. "If he did, he would have moved _you_ out of the way and not me."

"But he kissed _me_ on the cheek."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I was never told that he didn't love me."

Scarlett narrowed her eyes and snickered. "But he called you fat."

Giselle placed her hands on the table and slowly raised herself out of the chair. "Are you implying that I am?"  
Scarlett mirrored Giselle's action.

"Maybe I am," she snottily commented. "What are you going to do about it, then? I'm sure that corset of yours is holding back a good deal of rolls that are just waiting to explode out of it when the night is over."

Giselle dropped her jaw in disgust. She reached her hand over the table.

"Now, ladies," Jack said interfering the cat fight. He placed his hands in the middle of the table, pushing a pint into each of the girls faces, forcing them to grab the drink and stop their actions. "Sit."

Jack slammed the first pint and took the next one in his hands as he watched the women slowly sit. He could see that their anger was burning in their ears.

"As much as I enjoy watching you two fight over me-gives me great pleasure," he smirked, "I did not bring you two lasses here to argue over me in such a way. There is plenty of me to go around."

"Jack? Do you love me?" Giselle blurted.

Jack nearly choked on the liquid. He set the pint down and looked at her, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"I beg your pardon, dearie?"

"Do you love me?" she looked at him with a serious gaze.

"I love what you do with me, darling, but I do not love you. My first and only love is the sea." He took a drink from his glass. "You should know this by now."

Giselle narrowed her eyes and turned to Scarlett. She, in return, smirked. Giselle slowly stood and played with Jack's dreadlocks. She bent down close to his ear.

"You do now, do you?" she whispered in his ear.

He grunted as she ran her hand down his arm across his chest and under his shirt.

"Then maybe you'll like this as well," she saucily remarked.

He looked at her when she stood erect, a smile sweetly playing on her lips. She quickly pursed her lips and drew her hand back, bringing it quickly forward and slapping Jack hard on his face.

"Don't insult me, Sparrow!" she said as she watched his grab his cheek. "I may not be a noblewoman, but I have feelings. And you don't seem to care about anyone but yourself."

Scarlett stood and repeated Giselle's action on his other cheek. She harrumphed and followed Giselle out.

Jack watched the two ladies start walking out of the tavern when they were stopped by two other men. They flirted with them and sat at their table. Jack was saddened for a moment that he would not be able to get some gratification from their arms, but he was also glad that they were gone. He knew that he needed to find a crew. And a ship. Since Barbossa had so lovingly taken the Pearl away from him yet again.

Barbossa watched as the shoreline drew nearer. He could smell the stench in the air that blew across the winds from the port. Stale alcohol, dirty pirates, and manure filled his nostrils as he shivered. Tortuga was not clean city. But, all in all, it was a safe haven for pirates.

"I want this ship stocked and ready to go by morning. You know what we need, Ragetti, and I am seeing that ye get it done in a timely manner."

Ragetti nodded then skittishly walked off.

Barbossa stepped off the Pearl in search for the nearest tavern to quench his thirst. He had had enough of rum and he needed a more hearty drink. And a woman's arms. Preferably a blonde. He made his way to the Faithful Bride and glanced around. He needed somewhere quiet to gather his thoughts. He had the Pearl, but without the charts, he was lost as to where the Fountain of Youth could be. He cursed Jack Sparrow under his breath.

Jack was spinning the compass on the table, lost in thought. He occasionally looked up to see if there was anyone even remotely respectable to join his crew. He looked to his left and saw a crippled old man, lanky and hunched over. He looked to his right, he saw young sailors that could possibly have potential to be great sea men, but they were pups and their liquor controlled more of their emotions and brains than their own heads did. And they were vulnerable. The women flaunted themselves at them and they willing went to them. They had no backbone to stand up to them. They used only one muscle.

Jack chuckled to himself. He remembered those days when women couldn't stop throwing themselves at him. He was handsome, striking, mysterious. All the women seemed to love that. And things really never changed much when he came to port. He always could find a slew of women just waiting to hear his stories and be held in his arms.

He moved his eyes over the bar and found that no one was to his liking. He pursed and took another drink of his beverage. He spit it out as he watched a figure come waltzing through the door. He gathered his things and quickly darted behind pole. He peeked around and watched the man come further in the bar.

Barbossa stopped in the middle of the tavern. He sourly looked over the men. They reeked of lust and stale ale. He moved to the bar and slapped his hand on the counter.

"What'll it be, sir?"

"The strongest ale ye have. Me throat is parched and immune to the taste of fetid rum."

"Aye."

The man walked off and Barbossa surveyed the air around him. He was displeased to see some of his crew already at work on some willing women. He rolled his eyes. He squinted when he saw a shadow looming in the corner. It darted between the people in the bar, making its way to the exit.

Barbossa placed his hand on his pistol and followed the shadow.

"I think ye owe me somethin', lad," Barbossa said as he cocked his pistol. "Hand it over."

Jack stopped in his tracks at the barrel clicked in his ear. He slowly raised his hands chest high.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Think you got me mixed up with some other poor bloke."

Barbossa pressed the cold steel against Jack's temple.

"Ye be given me those charts right now, Jack, or it's the last bit of light ye will see."

Jack quickly turned to Barbossa and pulled his pistol out as well and held it against Barbossa's chest.

"Ye stole my ship. I don't owe you anything."

"You were foolish enough to let that old sailor watch the dock by your ship and he fell asleep. You are a poor excuse for a captain, Sparrow."

"You are a poor excuse for a crew mate. You probably knocked him out making it look like he fell asleep."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of Jack's childish behavior.

"Hand over the parchment and you can walk away with nay a scratch."

"Hand over my ship and you can walk away. Period."

Jack and Barbossa glared at each other. Both were stubborn and set in their ways. They knew neither was going to give in to what the other wanted.

"We could go on all day about this, Barbossa, but seeing as you were the first to lead a mutinous crew against me, you are the one that should be doing as I say. The Pearl has and always will be mine. And," he said, pulling out the parchment and waving it in his hand, "you will never get to where you want to get to without this. And since I am nigh willing to release the parchment, you are just going to have to go on your way or let me have my ship back."

Barbossa continued to glare at Jack.

"Out of the question. It was your foolishness that lead you to lose you ship on numerous occasions in the first place, Jack." Barbossa held out his hand. "Hand 'em over."

"No."

"Jack."

"NO!"

Barbossa huffed and pulled Jack to him, pulling the parchment out of Jack's hand.

"Thank ye, Jack," he said as he turned and walked out.

"The charts aren't going to help you, Barbossa."

The older pirate stopped in his tracks.

"And what do ye mean by that? If they weren't going to help, why were you so willing to hold on to 'em?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something and closed it. He repeated this action and put a finger in the air.

"Diversion. Had to think of something so you wouldn't walk away."

Barbossa pursed his lips and turned.

"But really! They won't help you!"

"You said that already, Sparrow."

"You don't know how to read them."

"How hard could it be?"

"You remember when we were in the Locker? All the puzzles that needed to be deciphered? I was the only one that was able to decode the only saw the map of the seven seas."

Barbossa turned and clenched his jaw. He knew Jack had a point.

"And since I spent prodigious time with the enchanted thing, it seems only fitting that you surrender my ship back to me and let me have the charts. Seems like a fair deal, don't you think?"

Barbossa glared at Jack.

"So we have an accord?" he smiled confidently.


	5. Chapter 4

**Characters:** POTC, OFCs

**Rating:** PG-PG13

**Summary:** What happens to Jack, Barbossa and Elizabeth after At Worlds End? Their lives will forever be mingled, whether they choose to admit it or not. ****A/N**** This is post AWE, nix the final scene after the credits.

**Disclaimer:** However much I would LOVE to claim my pirate crew, I cannot. Disney owns them, but I get to choose their course.

* * *

Jack pushed his way on to the Pearl in to the captain's quarters. He slammed the door and locked it, spinning around. He frowned at the mess before him.

"Really?" he said as he walked closer to the table holding charts and other mapping paraphernalia. "Is is that hard to keep a place in order!" he yelled back to the door. He grunted and went about looking at the maps. Ones he thought to be of no use, he threw on a pile to burn in the middle of the night.

There was a bang on the door.

"Open up the door, Sparrow!"

"Not a chance, Barbossa. My ship, my quarters."

"Now, Sparrow!"

"No!" he defiantly retorted.

Jack heard a growl on the other side of the door and heavy footsteps treading away. He smiled and went about sifting through the maps. He was ready to throw one over his shoulder when he decided to take a second glance at it.

"Isle de Muerta. Barbossa, you will never learn," he said, throwing it over to the pile.

He picked up a candle and moved into the bedroom. He sniffed and grimaced at the foul smell Barbossa had left behind. He raised his arm and sniffed his armpit and shivered.

"Not any better, but better than this miasmal stench."

He set the candle down and pulled the linens from the bed. He opened the window and thrust the sheets into the open ocean. He went to the bureau and pulled out some cleaner ones and smoothed out the wrinkles.

Flopping down, Jack kicked off his boots and sighed. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

He was glad to be back on the Pearl. How he missed her. Slowly, his eyes closed as he felt the waves below the ship lull him to dreamland.

* * *

Barbossa glared at Jack as he emerged from the captain's cabin. Jack saw the distaste on Barbossa's face and playfully stretched his arms up into the air, yawning. He lazily walked up to Barbossa, who was behind the wheel.

"Sleep well, mate? I do hope that hammock swung you comfy."

Barbossa narrowed his eyes at Jack and turned away.

"Is that all you have for me then, Barbossa? Just a glare and a head turn? I really do think that you can muster up some form of retaliation."

Jack smirked and swayed to the movement of the Pearl. He playfully placed his hand on the the handle of his sword waiting for Barbossa to do something. Barbossa kept one hand on the wheel and used his other hand to pull his dagger free. He lunged into Jack's face. Jack didn't move, but smugly let his smile hang on his lips.

"Ye make think this be yer ship, Sparrow, but ye are a poor Captain."

"If you plan on living in the past with another mutiny, Barbossa, you had better rethink your steps. The Pearl belongs to me. And now that she is back in my hands, along with the charts from Sao Fang, I think it is I who has the upper hand. And as long as I am alive and breathing, you will do as I say. Or, if you are so inclined," Jack swung his hands across his torso to the side of the ship, "be my guest and jump ship. I'm sure there be plenty waiting for you in the Locker, mate."

"This isn't over, Jack. I don't give up easily on what is rightfully mine." Barbossa's eyes darted to the opening in Jack's shirt where he knew the charts were kept. "You had best keep an eye on your backside at all times. That supposed first mate and Quartermaster of yours isn't very good at guarding things."

Jack twitched his upper lip. "I will be having a few words with him about that."

Barbossa replaced the dagger back into its sheath and brought his eyes back on the horizon. He clenched his jaw and watched Jack move away from the helm and yell orders to the crew. Deep down he knew that Jack was right about the Pearl, but he didn't want to give it up. He was more worthy to be Captain than Jack had a right to be. Jack never had a plan. He just foolishly went along and clumsily got away from attacks. But he needed Jack since he was the only one that could understand the maps.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

The old man turned on his heel and smiled at Jack as he came closer. He saw that Jack was perplexed about something and waited for Jack to continue speaking.

"I want you to keep an eye on that traitorous snake," he said as he nodded his head to Barbossa. "I have a feeling that my back is going to be in need of guarding with this one aboard again. I don't trust him. Never really did like him since the beginning, anyway. But, we need him. He's a strong sailor and he knows these waters. Hate to say it, but possibly better than I. And if we are to find the Fountain of Youth, we are going to need a strong crew."

"Aye Captain."

Jack glared at Gibbs.

"Don't mess this up, mate. I'd hate to do anything to ye, but with that slip up on the docks in Tortuga, we would never be in this predicament of having Barbossa with us, if ye'd not fallen asleep at port in the first place."

Mr. Gibbs slowly lowered his head. "Sorry, Jack. I don't know what happened."

"And ye looked like a fool with that teddy bear in your arms. How do you think it looks with ye on me crew?"

"Guess it's just a comfort of mine. I got rid of it already. Lost at sea."

"Good. Now, get back to work."

"Aye, Cap'n!"

Jack watched Gibbs as he bellowed to the crew members. He brought his gaze back up to Barbossa who had his eyes fixed on the horizon, ever so slightly turning the wheel. Jack ran his hands along his collarbone, patting his pectorals to make sure that the charts were still there. When he saw that all was safe on the ship, he headed below deck to the rum storage. He needed something to take off the edge of Barbossa breathing the same air on the ship as him. He grabbed two bottles and headed back up to the Captain's Quarters.

He pulled out his compass and unrolled the map. He twisted and turned the pieces about creating new patterns with each pivot. He drew his face closer to the parchment and studied the ink. An image of an ominous black cloud hung over the place where the Fountain of Youth had originally been. It spread wide across the waters between the islands.

Jack spun the pieces a few more times to see what else he could come up with. The image of the Fountain of Youth came back again. This time, it brought words with it. "_Furia del Infierno, mujer despreciada._"

"'Hell's fury, woman scorned'," Jack muttered. " What could that mean?"

He got up from his desk and headed on deck. He squinted against the sun's blazing heat.

"Barbossa!" he said as he slammed the parchment on the pedestal next to the wheel. "Take a look at this! Cotton! Man the wheel."

The old man took over the wheel and Barbossa peered over the map.

"I was wheeling around with it and this is what came up."

"_Furia del Inferno, mujer despreciada._"

"Yes. 'Hell's fury, woman scorned.' It's lying right over the Fountain of Youth and spread across the waters. This ain't no ordinary hurricane, mate. There's got to be some curse or spell upon this thing."

"Aye. Or some goddess."

"Calypso?" Jack asked in disbelief. He snorted. "Not likely."

"How 'not likely?'"

"Sea goddess, mate. Fountain of Youth is on land. What can she do on land?"

"I'm sure there are plenty of ways and things that she can do on land. Especially if the item in question is close to the sea. Water still falls on shore, does it not, Lad?"

Jack grumbled to himself. He knew that Barbossa was right. In some way, at least.

"Show me the Fountain of Youth the way you originally found it."

Jack raised his hands in the air and pushed Barbossa out of the way. He moved the pieces of the parchment around until his saw the fountain.

"There," he said as he stabbed his finger at the picture of the giant goblet. "That's what I first saw."

Barbossa gazed at the map. "Next move."

Jack rolled his eyes and turned the pieces again. This time it showed the cloud.

"Ah. Again."

Jack moved the pieces again until the cloud was cleared and the fountain showed along with the phrase.

"A warning," Barbossa said as he stroked his beard.

"This is what you arrived at? 'A warning?' Seriously, mate, I could have told you that. I thought that you were going to go into some long story about how Calypso was scorned by her lover, meaning Jones, yet again, and she hid some precious sea water in a goblet so she could be with her true love, only to find out that he was a yank and she brought all hell's fury with her in the form of a hurricane, hiding the goblet, and setting a warning to all who tried to recover the said goblet."

Barbossa looked at Jack and pursed his lips. "A warning is as suffice an answer ye need, Jack."

"Are you up for the challenge, then, Barbossa? Cuz' if not, you can always take the long boat back to Tortuga then."

"You mock me, Sparrow. What makes you think that you are up for the challenge?"

"You forget what I have been through."

"And so do ye."

Jack raised his chin prominently in the air. "Fountain of Youth, then?"

"Aye."

Without lowering his head, Jack whipped out the compass and let it spin. When he heard the needle stop, he crossed his eyes over to it.

"Hard to starboard! Raise the sails! I want full canvas!"

Barbossa smiled and nodded. Jack returned the favor with a hint of gold shining from his mouth.


End file.
